


面具

by maritime



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritime/pseuds/maritime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这算是平行世界了。<br/>背景是13年前雅典娜降临圣域的那段时间。苏兰特（按原作的话当时3岁，在这里他是一个少年）偷偷潜入圣域，假扮圣斗士，目的是摸摸圣域的底，运气好的话，扼杀襁褓中的雅典娜也未可知。女圣斗士必须戴面具这个规定方便了他的潜入，他可以伪装成一个女圣斗士。</p>
            </blockquote>





	面具

1.  
雅典娜即将降生在这片大地。

多亏了这个事实，撒加现在忙得要死。傍晚时分加隆无所顾忌地在圣域里闲逛。耳边都是大家对撒加的赞誉。甚至有人会拦下他，对他说，“撒加，感谢您……”加隆突然感觉很得意。他开始奔跑起来，在圣域里横冲直撞。

撒加，撒加，撒加……

摆脱不了。

祈祷的钟声飘荡在圣域上空。

加隆最喜欢这个时候的角斗场，安静、无人。他可以幻想自己在这里接受训练，像个真正的圣斗士，而不是撒加的影子。

他时常强迫自己不去这样想，转移注意力，转移注意力。

不过现在的角斗场有其他人存在。他们好像刚刚打斗过一场。其中一个人已经瘫软在地。另一个人则吃力地把他摊平在膝头，小心翼翼地探摸他的脖颈。

毫无疑问这是一个可以敲诈勒索的机会，加隆顿时兴奋起来。

“圣斗士禁止私斗。”

那人惊疑着抬头看向加隆这个不速之客。加隆这才发现那人戴着面具，是个女圣斗士。很陌生，加隆并不认识她，当然他也不会认识什么女圣斗士。

“所以您是要处决我吗？”

女圣斗士又转头看向膝上的倒霉鬼。奇怪的是，那人除了在地上躺尸，看上去一切正常，并没有受到明显的外伤。

“我只是试试小宇宙共鸣……”面具覆盖下的声音闷闷的，显出一种不满的情绪。

“我知道圣衣能共鸣，从来不知道小宇宙也能共鸣。”

“只是好奇一下……”那女圣斗士看着不断逼近的加隆，着实慌了神。

“那么，你实验出了什么？”加隆嘻笑着挥出拳头，“和我也‘共鸣’一下吧。”

加隆等这个机会很久了，和一个圣斗士——当然这可能只是个圣斗士候补生，但她终归会是一个圣斗士的——打斗，挥霍他无处可用的小宇宙，想想就热血沸腾。

对方轻易就闪躲过他的拳头，动作干脆利落不拖泥带水，“可是您这样做的也是私斗的行为。”

加隆才不担心这个。对方显然把他当做了双子座的撒加，连说话都那么客气。而如果被人看到私斗……哈，此时真正的撒加正和教皇以及射手座的艾欧罗斯在一起为迎接雅典娜的降临做准备呢。

“跟我来一场，那我就不去教皇面前告发你。”

那家伙摇了摇头，依旧只是一味地闪躲没有回击。

加隆的拳越出越快，他一边回忆着撒加的传授一边展开攻击。光速拳，撒加曾经逼迫他学习用光速拳去虐待一块巨大的岩石，直到它成为无数原子。

加隆把拳砸向那人的面具。他一直觉得女圣斗士的面具是累赘。被人看到容貌的话，就必须爱上那人或是杀了他。所以，打斗的时候就得分神去保护一个面具。多么可笑。在战斗中，所有的注意力都集中在拳脚上，谁会去关心对方的面容？

如他所料，对方果然在抵挡他对面具的攻击。

但是光速拳似乎对面前的人无效。这个人只是随手划了一个圈，就拉开了一道小宇宙的屏障。那道屏障，加隆感觉自己的拳头仿佛是落在了水面上，在击打的瞬间稳稳包裹住自己，然后再把力量反弹回去。

有趣，太有趣了，想和这个家伙一直较量下去。加隆禁不住脱口而出，“你叫什么？”

对方迟疑了一瞬，好像权衡了一下告诉他名字的利弊，不情不愿地回答，“……苏兰特。”

趁着苏兰特这一瞬间空隙，加隆已经换了一个招式。他用幻胧拳的起手式扎破了那道屏障，直冲苏兰特脑门而去。

现在，你该怎么办呢？加隆有点期待苏兰特的回招。

但是苏兰特抓住了他的手腕。源源不断的小宇宙顺着手臂涌上来，和他的小宇宙融汇在一起。

加隆闻到了潮湿的咸味，听到了潮水起伏的声音。

在那一瞬间加隆好像看见了大海。

原来，小宇宙真的能共鸣吗……

 

2.  
加隆不知道自己是怎么回来双子宫的。

当时为什么会看到海呢？当时自己有脱口而出“海！”吗？当时苏兰特是什么反应呢？当时苏兰特是不是也看到了大海？当时……

加隆躺在床上，双臂枕着脑袋，忿忿地想着，他有点恼怒那层面具，它把苏兰特的面部表情遮挡得一干二净。所以那个人当时是游刃有余地戏弄，还是一时巧合的茫然无知？

加隆焦躁地翻了个身，撒加怎么还没回来？他过去时常在恶作剧之后，把整个事件添油加醋描述给撒加听。看着撒加的表情慢慢转为悲哀且痛心。撒加的这个表情他实在太喜欢了，他喜欢看到撒加内心挣扎，他熟悉撒加就像熟悉他自己。然后撒加会饱揍他一顿。

他不在乎撒加的拳头，但是，今天的事情不想和他说。不知道为什么，感觉如此。他还没有真正见过大海，他知道圣域南边的阿提卡靠着海，他还没有去过。可是今天的潮声听起来是如此的熟悉，每一波拍打的节奏都像是他的心脏的跳动。

撒加肯定不会有这样的感觉。他还不愿意和撒加有不同。

至于大海……可能是身体里某些与海有关的基因在作祟。要知道，每个希腊人都是水手的后代。

加隆想象着自己在大海上行船，或许自己就是奥德修斯？塞壬女妖吹笛而来。

塞壬会在他耳边低声吟唱，伸长手臂搂住他的脖子，他们紧紧相拥。塞壬的歌声庄严而郑重，像是献给神祗的祈祷。

他听到塞壬这么唱着：“荣耀的希腊人，请倾听我的歌声，这是只唱与您听的赞歌。”

“那么，我能独占你的歌声吗？”加隆捧起塞壬的脸颊，却只看到上面被面具所遮盖。

或许他把塞壬想象成了苏兰特？那么就当怀里抱着的是苏兰特好了。苏兰特会因为他过于靠近的炽热身体而紧张，微微颤抖着。

他伸手去摘苏兰特的面具。苏兰特捂住了他的双眼。冰凉的、带着水汽的手指覆盖在他的眼睛上。

然后他感觉到一条灵活的舌头舔舐着他的耳廓。带着细密的喘息的歌声没有停歇。

“啊——”

歌声消失了。他的塞壬消失了。一切归于虚无的泡沫。加隆真想把刚才放声惊叫的撒加踢下床去。这家伙太可恶了，深夜回来还鬼吼鬼叫个什么劲！

但看到撒加满头虚汗、气息不稳，加隆咬牙把到嘴边的咒骂咽了下去。

撒加恐惧了很久才慢慢镇定下来，对着加隆踟蹰地说道：“我梦到了雅典娜。”他摊开双手凝视着，“我梦到我双手沾满了雅典娜的鲜血……”

“哦。”加隆不置可否，“你大概是太累了。继续睡。”

“等等，你刚才有没有听到笛声？”

加隆一个打挺爬起来奔出门去。

“你去哪里？”

“去听深夜交响乐！”

 

3.  
苏兰特慌慌张张逃了好久。

今晚是满月。银盘大的月亮照亮了整个圣域，让他觉得无处遁形。

不知不觉又回到了那座角斗场，他背运的起始，苏兰特觉得自己亟需理清思路。心烦意乱。今天整个一天都糟糕透了。

一开始闯入圣域是顺利的。一个面具、一套女圣斗士的衣服、一个适当的时间点，加上一个符合身份的合理的身世背景，就骗着一个单纯的圣斗士带着他进入了圣域。然后，在这里，这个角斗场，苏兰特洗掉了他的记忆。令他吃惊的是，圣斗士的小宇宙原来与海斗士十分相似，像是有相同的音色，区别只是音调的些微差别。如果对方以前没有接触过海斗士的话，断不会发现这样的区别。

苏兰特开始为下一步盘算。他不敢混迹到女圣斗士中，或许男人觉察不出他的伪装，可是女人就不同了。他还没想好该怎么办，半路就杀出了双子座的撒加……糟糕透了。

他目睹了一切，说他要向教皇揭发自己，纠缠不休。还问了他的名字。问名字的意义是什么？指名道姓地揭发吗？

苏兰特握紧了手里的笛子，下意识地举到唇边。那时为什么如实回答了呢？

因为，因为在与他的打斗中，明明确确地感觉到，他和他是同类。对方有着海斗士的小宇宙。这实在太荒谬了，一个黄金圣斗士，也同时是一个海斗士吗？

那么，两位神明，属于圣斗士的女神雅典娜，属于海斗士的波塞冬大人，他会选择哪一方呢？

说出自己的名字，这是那一瞬间苏兰特为自己设下的赌，赌他会站在哪一边。

回过神苏兰特才感觉到后怕。如果自己的感觉是错误的呢？如果对方根本不是一个海斗士该怎么办……而自己一时脑热，已经把身份暴露给对方了，只要对方有心就会查到。

入夜，他翻上阿克罗波利斯山，在双子宫外吹起他的笛子，为他傍晚的失误做弥补。这是最后一次试探。结果只有两种，若是真正的共鸣，或许对方会做一个美梦；反之，就会梦到内心深处最最畏惧的东西。

当他听到双子宫里传出的惊叫，他感觉到失望，甚至于绝望。他没做任何停留，赶紧逃离出来。对方真的不是海斗士。那么自己该怎么办？这次潜入太失败了，说不定明天双子座的撒加就会把他揪出来处决掉，真正的处决。他因为雅典娜的诞生而来，却什么都没做到。

苏兰特这才发现自己端着笛子，吹出断断续续的气音，不成调子。而握笛的手掌心里布满汗水。

太失态了。

太失态了，海魔女苏兰特。

苏兰特闭上眼睛，放缓呼吸，将吹孔贴上嘴唇下沿。认认真真去吹一首曲子。总会有办法的。

加隆循着美妙的笛声找过去。他看到苏兰特背对着他站在月下，那个面具挂在他的腰带上。角斗场好像个巨大的舞台，他独自吹奏，银色的月光笼罩着他。加隆看着苏兰特的背影，朦朦胧胧的。加隆突然恍惚间觉得，面前的人不像一个女孩。当然，他急忙在心里加了一句，也不像一个男孩。他盯着苏兰特的肩胛骨，害怕那上面会生出一对翅膀，飞入到他的乐曲描绘的美丽世界去。

意识到有人走到自己身后，苏兰特才回过神来。该死，怎么这么无防备？苏兰特万分懊恼，来的什么人？不，不能让他看到自己的样子！苏兰特嘴下不停歇，聚起小宇宙，转换旋律吹出死亡交响曲。

加隆感觉到苏兰特的笛声好像是脑海中直接响起的，美妙而致命的笛声。美妙到灵魂都能被夺去。能够听到里面有苏兰特的杀气。加隆赶紧提起自己的小宇宙，但是不行，小宇宙被迅速地削弱下去。

不能听，不能听！加隆叫起来：“停下！苏兰特——”

怎么是你，怎么又是你？！双子座的撒加，来杀我的吗！可是还是能感觉到对方小宇宙里有与自己同调的东西。为什么呢，为什么呢。苏兰特觉得自己混乱极了，落荒而逃。

笛音全乱了。心思全乱了。对方大叫着他的名字追上来。

“不要跑了！苏兰特！”

苏兰特才不听他的，盲目往前奔。加隆也急了，猛冲上去狠狠把他压倒在地。“都说了不要跑了！”

苏兰特惊慌失措，扭动着要挣脱出来。“为什么你一再出现在我面前！”

加隆愣了一下。他看着苏兰特，对方用双臂挡着脸，嘴唇微微颤抖，像是在等着自己的拳头砸上来。一副饱受欺负的凄惨模样。而自己，死死抓着他的手臂，大概是想把它们从他脸上扯下来。

他讪讪笑了笑，松开了双手。“不要跑了，你要跑出圣域了。跑出去了会被当做叛徒处决的。”说着叹了口气，拢了拢苏兰特的头发。

苏兰特翻转身，趴着喘了喘气，伸手戴上面具。处决，又是处决。他今天在圣域做的事，横竖都能死个三回了。所以，他还有什么好畏惧的？他爬起来，又往前踉跄着走了几步。

加隆忙拉住他，“你到底要去哪里？”

苏兰特转过头面向他。冰冷的毫无感情的面具。

“……我想去海边。”

加隆拽着他跑起来，“跟我走，我们去阿提卡。”

 

4.  
阿提卡的苏尼翁岬三面环海，好似一个极高的楔子直切进海里。在那之上是海皇神殿。神殿之下是被海水冲刷得极光滑的石壁。

石壁边上有些石阶，或许不能称之为石阶，也是被海水冲刷着的巨大石块。加隆走在上面，脚下一再打滑，必须要抓紧石壁才不至于滑倒。

可是走在他前面的苏兰特还在不住往下走。海水已经漫过他的脚踝、漫过他的膝盖。苏兰特还在往下走。海水将要漫上他的腰际。冬日的潮水冰冷刺骨。

不要走下去了。加隆伸手拉住苏兰特，脚下一滑把苏兰特也整个带倒了。他连忙环着苏兰特的腰，挣扎爬起又跌落，重重坐在石阶上。苏兰特困在他怀里，没有动作没有反抗，好像是对他这个拥抱的默许，加隆的下巴抵在苏兰特的肩侧，他们就这样维持着一个别扭的姿势。

加隆一时想不出该说什么，“苏兰特……”

突然感觉脸上一冰，苏兰特的面具贴在自己脸颊上，好像要给他一个耳语。

“听，要落潮了。”苏兰特轻声说，然后转头面向天空。“月亮也要落下去了。”

加隆顺着苏兰特的视线望过去。

“你看那里，那是北河二和北河三。两颗属于双子座的恒星。就像我和哥哥一样。”

“哥哥……？”

“撒加，我哥哥。我大概算是是双子座的另一个人。”

加隆顿了顿，换了一个话题：“哪个是你的守护星座呢？”

“我不知道。它可能，并不存在……”苏兰特摇了摇头，“我永远都不可能得到任何一个星座的圣衣。”

“因为这个，限制了你吗？”加隆轻轻摩挲苏兰特的面具，仿佛在触碰他的脸颊一样，“长笛是你的武器，面具是你的限制，你无法在战斗中吹笛子，自己的长处都展现不出，永远得不到圣衣，埋怨吗。”

“我不介意。但是我感觉你介意。”

“是，我介意。我也一样永远得不到圣衣。我永远成不了圣斗士。撒加对我说的最多的一句话就是，他可能在战斗中死去，而我要在他死后，代替他成为双子座圣斗士。可是我来到圣域只是不想与双胞胎哥哥分开。没有人知道我的存在，没有人对我有期待，在撒加死后披挂双子座圣衣只是撒加的一厢情愿。我没他那么忠诚、那么好心，我毫无价值地活着。”

我只想这个世界快点混乱起来。只有恶作剧才能让我心情舒畅。对，心情舒畅。

苏兰特注视着他。虽然有面具的阻隔，加隆还是感觉到那注视十分认真，直指他心底。然后苏兰特郑重地揉了揉他的脑袋。

“加隆，”加隆咧嘴笑了起来，“我叫这个名字。你可要记住呀。”

看到苏兰特点了点头的承诺，加隆欣慰地把额头靠在苏兰特肩上，贪婪地呼吸着海浪的气息，“我感觉我们是同类……”

“加隆，你有能力，别人没给你机会，你就自己创造机会啊。”苏兰特坐直了身体，“想听听我的笛声吗？”

“你吹吧，放心我不会偷看你的面容的，那样你就得爱上我了。”

“……我告诉你，我的笛声，心地纯洁的人会听得很安详，而你这样的恶徒，只会听到死亡的旋律。”

“是，是。”加隆在心里不满地加了一句，我也能听到了优美的旋律啊。

苏兰特端起笛子，加隆也没把他的脑袋拿开。苏兰特还是第一次带着这种重负去吹一首曲子，脖颈间埋着加隆的头发，痒痒的。

这是一首安静的曲子。安静到宁静。宁静到安宁。

加隆合上眼睛，发出模糊嘟哝的声音，“这是什么曲子？”

“Canon，Canon in D……”

“嗯哼，为我而作的曲子……”

————————————————  
清晨加隆醒来。海水已经完全退落下去。朝阳把海面映得金灿灿的。坐在他身边的苏兰特，侧头安静地靠在石壁上，还没醒来。他仍然戴着面具。湿漉漉的额发贴在面具上面。

加隆咽了口口水，伸手揭去了那层面具。苏兰特感觉到他的动作，迷茫着看向他。

加隆看到了此生所见中最特别的眼睛。能用艳丽来描述的瞳色，清澈到能映照出他的模样。加隆呆愣着，无法说出一个字。满眼只能注视到苏兰特的眼睛，连他的整个容貌都看不清了，只有那双蛊惑的眼睛还是那么明晰。

加隆看到苏兰特不安地眨了眨眼。靠得那么近，呼吸的白气能触碰到对方的脸颊。

潮水声合着自己的心跳鼓动着。

加隆亲吻了苏兰特的眼睛。

一股热气瞬间涌上苏兰特的脸颊。加隆好笑地看着苏兰特连耳根都红遍了，又把面具扣回他脸上。

“喂喂喂，你干什么？”

“你的样子只能我看到。”

苏兰特笑着取下面具，对着加隆无奈地摇晃脑袋，把他从石阶上拽起来，“我们走吧。”

加隆乐得被他用力拖着走，忽然一晃神看到什么，海水退下去很多曾被淹没的东西显露出来，“等等，看那里。”

“好像是个水牢。”

 

5.  
“有力量的人要得到想要的东西有什么不对！”  
“为了自己而使用上天赋予的力量，有什么不可以！”

加隆始终找不到自己的价值。恶作剧证明不了加隆的价值，他感觉一再的挫败。因为“加隆”这个名字在别人心里并不存在。他也无处挥霍他的力量，他感觉他要爆炸。当他想实践苏兰特所说“创造自己的机会”的时候，他对撒加吼出了这样的话。要他这个圣人一样的哥哥去杀掉刚刚降临的雅典娜，还要一并干掉教皇和艾欧罗斯。

快点快点，这个世界快点混乱起来。

可是撒加抛弃了他。他把他关进苏尼翁岬下的水牢里，没有神的力量一辈子也逃脱不出的地方。这个哥哥是如此的道貌岸然。明明他们是一样的邪恶。为什么要伪装自己。

可是撒加想要杀死他这个愚蠢的弟弟。水牢中充盈着海水。涨潮时会被整个淹没掉。加隆见识过这一点，在他听苏兰特吹奏的那一天。

他大声嘶吼着要击倒雅典娜，要征服这片大地，要通通做出来给这个白痴哥哥看。

但是心里惧怕无比。

一天之中就有两次涨潮。他恐怕都不能熬过一次。

撒加头也不回地离开。

加隆感到无比愤怒，抓着水牢栏杆不停咒骂。

海水在不断涌上来。涌上他的腰际，涌上他的胸口。

死在这里根本连收尸的人都没有！

撒加走后不久，苏兰特踉跄着摸着石壁走下来，走到他的跟前。

加隆急切地叫着苏兰特的名字，想要抓着他的手臂，免得他只是自己想象出来的幻影。海水已经没过胸口，苏兰特需要抓紧水牢的栏杆才不至于被海水的浮力托举上去。

苏兰特取下面具，难受地吐出一口血唾沫，血丝从嘴角流出，沿着下巴蜿蜒而下。

加隆叫嚷起来：“你被人打伤了！是谁！”

“加隆……”苏兰特紧紧握住加隆的手，“不要再戴着名为撒加的面具了！你和撒加是不同的！”

“为什么突然说这个……是撒加打伤你，是不是？！”加隆愤恨而无用地踢着栏杆柱，“他为什么这么做！”满腔的怒火快要把他吞没了。

“因为我是入侵者！”

加隆愣住了，瞪着眼睛看着一脸悲伤的苏兰特，像是要把他吞吃下去。

“加隆，我是入侵者，我是海魔女苏兰特。”

“海将军……”

“我不知道你是圣斗士还是我的同伴。现在我告诉你，我是海魔女。如果你视我为敌人，那么杀了我也可以。我不会离开的。”

“你在说什么……”

“你有属于海斗士的小宇宙，如果你是我的同伴，波塞冬大人会庇佑你。”

“海魔女，你在侵蚀我的灵魂！”

“选择吧，加隆。雅典娜还是我们的波塞冬大人。”

加隆猛地捏紧苏兰特的脖子，苏兰特感觉喘不过气来。

“我做不了选择，做不了。”

他知道这根本不是在圣斗士还是海斗士中做选择。加隆并不想成为圣斗士，从最初到现在，都不想成为圣斗士。但这将他和撒加割裂开，这意味着与过去的彻底决裂。他将重新开始。可这样他就能获得新生吗。

加隆突然抱住苏兰特，狠狠地。苏兰特感觉肋骨被水牢的隔栏勒得生疼。

“不要离开我……”

潮水还在涌上来。

苏兰特一直守在他身边。好几次燃起小宇宙帮他抵挡潮水的灌注，可是他们精疲力尽奄奄一息都战胜不了这大自然的力量。寒冷、窒息。有十多日他们徘徊在生死线上。

海皇的庇佑？怎么从来都不存在。

当他们躲过一次涨潮后，加隆嘲笑苏兰特，海皇早已经抛弃了他这个海将军。

苏兰特死咬着嘴唇，一语不发。加隆最终没有再提起这伤人的取笑。

在他们终将绝望之时，加隆身后的岩壁缝隙里漏出光芒。

之后他们发现了海皇波塞冬的三叉戟。


End file.
